The present invention relates generally to data security, and more particularly to data coding or encryption.
Providing Cloud services for private data searches, data mining, data extraction, and other data analysis tasks, requires keeping the data private. The standard way to keep data private is to encrypt it. However encrypted data has to be decrypted during searches, slowing the process of searching and data analysis, and providing an opportunity for a break-in compromising the data.
Several different methods of encrypting data and reducing the resulting hit on search performance have been proposed.